Bathroom Stall
by Mayonaka333
Summary: Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I was raped by my best friend in a bathroom stall. SasuNaru. YAY! :D I DON'T OWN NARUTO! OMG. I haven't written this in forever...
1. Sample

Well, here's my new story.

I've tried to make more sense of my stories.

I won't write more unless you tell me to.

This is just a sample chapter.

--

Hi, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, and I was raped by my best friend in a bathroom stall.

I would rather say that I'm an alcoholic, but that would be lying, and lying is a sin. Then I'll go to hell and probably get raped more. I haven't seen him since then, it's hard to face the guy that, you know, _raped_ you. We've been best friends for a while. I don't understand why he would do this to me. I know I'm dead sexy but, Uchiha Sasuke of all people to come onto me!

"Naruto! Hey, come on!" Haruno Sakura yelled. "We don't want to miss the movie!"

I smiled and ran towards her, as I did, I looked beyond her and saw Sasuke. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him with fright.

"Uh, Come on, you two, let's go!" Sakura pleaded. I walked towards her slowly.

All three of us have been friends forever, since we were like five. We've always been behind each other for everything. But let me tell you one thing, I'll never let Sasuke stand behind me again.

--

Just a sample,

School's over in like two min.


	2. How It Happened

Okay, I'm still going

Okay, I'm still going. LEMON! FLUFF! FANSERVICE! SMUT! You get the idea.

OMG! Bou from An Cafe looks like a guy now. That's not right...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...McDonalds or Subway.

I wish I did though

_**I changed this a bit so it made more sense. **_

--

Okay how do I explain how it happened? I think the real question is, do I really want to? Well, this is how it all happened.

--

"I know we always hang out on Fridays, but I have to do something, so I'll get some food, and then I got to go, okay? I'm sorry you guys." Sakura apologized. I waved my hand at her.

"It's okay."

I was walking towards the food court, with Sasuke and Sakura, of course. The only people I talk to out of school. We sat down and looked around at the stores around us. McDonalds stands out the most and it looked good but Subway looked less greasy. But Subway was more expensive. Sakura got up and walled away from our table, she walked and disappeared in to the crowd. I looked at Sasuke and smiled, I didn't realize it at first but when we all met up I didn't even say hi to him.

"Hey," I said, he gave a weird smile and his face went red and he looked away. Now, I'm an idiot and didn't notice. My stomach growled and I needed food. I looked at the McDonalds again. Last time I was there, I puked out my entire digestive system. But I thought I would give it another chance. I walked towards it as Sakura came back, she was having Subway.

I smiled at her as I walked. She looked at Sasuke, and then me again. I stopped.

"Is he eating?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't think so," she sighed.

"He HAS to eat!" She walked off. Sasuke barely eats, but he's eating less then he usually does. He's just not eating at all. The line up was long so as soon as I got back to the table, Sakura was done. Well, actually, she was trying to get Sasuke to eat the rest.

"Eat, fool," she yelled as she shoved the sandwich into his face. I shook my head and smiled. They are just loads of fun, when you're around them, you're never bored. I got there, ordered my food, and looked at my burger wondering if anybody spat in it or put pubic hairs in it. I sat down at my table, and Sakura was still shoving the Subway sandwich into Sasuke's mouth.

I ate my burger and savored the juicy taste of grease. Thank the lord that I bought a large drink, or else the grease taste would be in my mouth all day. I took a huge gulp of my drink and as soon as I saw the liquid go through the see-through straw, I really had to take a leak. Sakura didn't notice because she was still trying to shove Subway down Sasuke's throat, and Sasuke was being stubborn.

I ran to the bathroom, tripping over little kids on my way.

"Hey, watch where your going you big dummy head!" the kid shook her fist at me and I raised my eyebrow at him and she ran away. I ran off again.

The men's bathroom was out of order. How could and entire bathroom be out of order? I opened the door and bit to find police officers and more in there with yellow tape around one stall. One of the guys got up and told me to go to the girl's bathroom if I had to go that badly. So I did.

As soon as I got in, the stench of something like fish hit my nose. That was the worse thing I've smelt. My bathroom smells like spring time compared to this. A man came out of one stall, washed his hands and didn't bother to dry them, then left. I guess it was him that caused the stink. After that it was completely empty, and I'm thinking, _'It's a mall; more people should be in here.' _Not that I was complaining, it's just that it was so quiet in there. I went into a bathroom stall, unzipped my pants and did my business. I must have been holding it in for a long time because it wouldn't stop. When I was done I heard someone come in. It was a man, he grunted and it sounded familiar, then a voice.

"Bitch, shoving fucking sandwich into-" Then the guy stopped. As I was wiping myself off I could see the guy's feet point towards the stall I was in and I felt like I was being watched. I zipped up my pants and turned around to see my door open. I jumped back like _'Holy Fuck!' _I didn't hear anything move, it was just silent.

The guy opened my door! I slowly walked out and a fist came flying at my face. I fell back and cracked my head on the toilet seat. I saw and thought it was from my head when it's was only from my nose. Everything was blurry and I was being picked up and felt a breeze on my legs. He dropped my pants! The guy took a whole bunch of toilet paper and shoved it in my mouth. Then felt something long and hard hit my leg and a hand reached over and grab my...area. Even though it was a guy doing this to me I could feel myself getting harder. I was still dizzy from that hit and then finally realized what the guy was doing. He's raping me. He bent over and whispered in my ear.

"I've wanted this for a long time, Naruto," He knows my name, that voice. Ohmygawd.

It's Sasuke!

I turned my head and looked at him. I

"What are you do-"

Then it hit me...literally. The train went into the tunnel; the drill is going into the ground. Or the old fashioned...he's fucking me up the ass and it hurts like a bitch but I couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Ahh...fuck- stop, Sasuke!" He kept going, pounding himself into me. I felt his hand run over my parts again. I felt cum drip from the tip of my penis and run down it. I struggled and got out of his lock but he got me again.

"No one can hear you." He kept going and I almost fainted but I couldn't let this keep going. I was also wondering why no one was coming in!

I heard big machines going off in the hall. They were probably cleaning up the scene in that other bathroom. They were so loud that no one could hear me.

Finally after lots of struggling, I got out from his hold and whacked him the face but he hit me harder and I fell back from him and hit my head on the toilet seat again. Blood every where. He3 pulled up his pants, and ran out.

From there I don't remember anymore after that, I was knocked out for at least an hour. When I woke up, the little girl I tripped over earlier was standing over me, wondering if I was okay. I'm so happy she doesn't realize what a penis is, because mine was right out there.

"I'm fine, thanks." I got up, pulled up my pants before the kid was anymore horrified, washed my hands, padded her on the head and ran out the door. When I ran out, a piece of paper fell off the front of the door. I picked it up and in big bold letters, _in Sasuke's writing, _it said:

'**Also out of order please use the bathrooms up stairs.'**

I crumpled the paper and Limped my way through the crowd and when home. To save myself embarrassment and an ass beating from Sasuke again (Literally) I'm not telling anyone.

--

**Remember, This is the ****better ****version of this chapter**.

-Sigh- I gotta get home.

Sorry for randomness. Everyone loves a good rape, right?


	3. Lord, Take me now

Longer I will try

Longer I will try.

Sorry it took so long to put in another chapter.

I've been so busy with school and I had some writer's block...again.

--

Lord, take me now.

I will never forget that day...OF COURSE NOT! Who could forget shit like that? I wish I could. I just don't understand, Sasuke could have all girls he wants, yet he goes and gets me. I do a woman's shape though.

I woke up to no one in the house. My mother, Uzumaki Kushina, works as a...well, I don't know. She never told me what she does but she makes excellent amount money, so it's all good. My dad, Namikaze Minato, always works. Work, work, work, and more work. He works a big company all about advertising. He does ads from food to sports to tools and other random things. I barely see him. He's a good guy but he just can't stop working. He had a heart attack last year, the next day he was back in the office.

I got my mom's last name because she wanted to keep her family name going. It was a big argument and I went without a last name for weeks after I was born.

Then came a knock on my door. '_HOLY SHIT!!' _yeah, holy shit in my pants. In fact, I ran to my bedroom and hid under my bed. Then suddenly, while I was debating whether I should take that knife under my bed and slit my wrists, my front door flew open.

"Hello! Naruto? Are you Home?" sounded familiar.

"Naruto?" It's Sakura. I quickly got up from under the bed and realized I slept in my sweaty, piss stained clothes.

"I'll be right there, Sakura!" I called out to her. I took off my clothes and put on a different shirt. But I couldn't find pants. I kept looking behind me as I was looking for some because I was afraid Sasuke might be there. I forgot to also tell you that Sasuke is good at voice impressions. He could have done Sakura's voice easily. Suddenly my door opened and I was bare- assed. I turned around slowly facing a disturbed face. I quickly covered myself with my tiny hands, so that didn't help much. Sakura closed the door slowly, still staring at me and whispered an apology.

"It's okay; I'll be out in a minute."

After I found pants, I joined Sakura in my living room.

"Come on, grab your bag, we got to go to school." she said, half opening the door.

"School? I thought it was Sunday. Awe, I don't want to go!" I cried, acting like a little girl. I did a gay run into my room, hiding under my blanket. I could hear laughing from the other room.

"Come on, let's go, we'll be late." she grabbed me by my ear and threw me out of my own house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

School.

I don't mind it much. I'm in eleventh grade. That has nothing to do with anything. The problem is that Sasuke is in every single class of mine all year, and I sit beside him in almost every class. Lunch and all the breaks is the only times I can get away.

Lately, I've been hanging out with a guy named Sai. In cliques, he's labeled as the 'quiet emo nerd.' I don't get it either. Every break and lunch he sits in the corner table of the cafeteria. We used to be best friends, we were inseparable. It was always me, Sai, Sasuke and Sakura. You couldn't pull us apart. Then one day in the eighth grade, he and Sasuke had huge fist fight about something. I just had to get into the middle and two fists came flying at my face at the same time by accident. I never knew what it was about and I kept asking them but they never answered me. Since that day, I hung out with Sakura and Sasuke only and Sai just went on his own. He used to be really crazy; now he's just...I have no idea what to call it. He used to wear normal t shirts and pants. Now he wears pants with eighty pieces to his...belly shirt. Guess he's still got some craziness in him. He's damn pale too, more pale then Gaara.

Gaara is my partner in crime and we loved pulling pranks together. I was just a prankster and Gaara was...well, before we got beat up together in the middle of a parking lot, Gaara was a harsh guy, but a good little brother apparently. His older sister, Temari, told me one day that her ex boyfriend called her a bitch and other things I wish not to name (Those are words that Sakura uses against her enemy, Yamanaka Ino.) because she was breaking up with him, she liked someone else I think too. He was wasted and angry. He took his hand her face and Gaara, his brother, Kankurou and her new boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru took three bats and concrete to his. Godfather much! The next day I thought about dressing up as Marlon Brando and going to his house. He would have hurt me. Yeah, but that guy they beat up had connections of his own, and it was a bad day to be with Gaara in the parking lot. It was also good that I was there too, because if I wasn't, Gaara would be dead. Ever since, Gaara just pranks with me. Luckily, we haven't been suspended or expelled. My mom would have my skin for a blanket and use my hair for pillow stuffing. She's says that as long as I'm still in school the next day, she doesn't care.

Sakura and I just walked up to the door to the school when Sasuke came rushing out, bumping right into me. When I came to my senses and realized who it was, I almost screamed like a girl who just saw Justin Timberlake walk by and then watch him get hit by a car and die. I looked down to make sure I didn't piss my pants and also noticed that he was holding my waist. He realized that was uncomfortable for me, so he let go.

"I need to talk to you, Naruto." I could care less; I was half way down that hall way before he breathed in to speak.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ah, Gym class. Sasuke's in it but I think I can live because I can run in gym class, I can't in math.

"Hey, everybody!! Time to do laps. Go!" and there's our gym teacher, Gai. Yes, that man is a one big package of green leotards, orange legwarmers, bowl cuts, bushy eyebrows, core warm ups and muscle spasms all together. It's just horrible; one time he over heard us making fun of his clothes. He made a bet with the entire class: If we lost to him in a race, we had to wear his spandex and his legwarmers for a month in every gym class.

We lost.

I was running with Sai the entire time, usually we talk while running but he was completely silent. That's not right; he usually has things to say. I had the feeling someone was watching me. I looked up straight to see Sasuke giving dirty looks to Sai. What the hell? Is he still angry about that fight three years ago? He shouldn't, it was three years ago, get over it. After my like...thirteenth lap, I ran so fast into that change room. Gai makes up run thirty laps, no joke. After almost drowning myself in a pool of water in the sink because the water fountain is 'out of order', I looked up into the mirror to see Sai standing behind me. I turned around.

"Hey Sai. What's up?" that's all I could push out of my lungs. I swallowed nervously. He had a determined look on his face, like he wanted something. All of a sudden he grabbed my collar and threw me against the lockers.

His face was inches from me, then he pressed his lips against my mine. He pulled back and smiled.

"Your lips are really soft. I've been dying for this." Then he kissed me again, and I felt his hand on my chest moving downward. I was in too much shock to move, Sasuke was bad but Sai? Are you kidding me!? When I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"What the hell!?" Sai pulled from me and looked back; I fell down dizzy and confused.

"I told you to stay away from him, Sai!" BAM!! I heard grunting and slamming. I looked up from the cold, change room floor and saw Sasuke pummeling Sai into the floor. Blood was leaking from Sai's face. I quickly jumped, debated if I even had the guts to hit Sasuke. I got up and ran towards them, but Sai rolled over onto Sasuke then hitting him in the face with me tripping over them. Sasuke jumped up faster then you could say 'believe it'...what ever that means.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" he grabbed my hand and lifted me up. Before we knew it, Sai disappeared. We looked around the change room a couple times. He's gone. I looked at Sasuke. He finally realized that I was looking at him, and thought that it was the time to make out with me. I pushed him off.

"Sasuke!! What the fuck!?" He backed up into in sink, turned around, put his hands to both sides and just stood there. He kept sniffing.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean for—Okay I did. But, I--FUCK!!" he started to growl and yell.

"I can't believe you didn't call the cops on me! I know it's weird, and I know you may not feel the same, but if I can't have you no other guy can. That's what the whole fight was about in grade eight between me and Sai! It's gonna sound creepy to you, but I'll say it anyways!" he explained after finally calming down, he turned around and there were tears in his eyes. Does he like me that much? And why didn't I call the cops on him? I turned around and started to walk away slowly. I couldn't look at him; it hurts so much for some reason. You'd think after that event the mall; I'd love to see him in pain, but I can't. Then I stopped dead in my tracks after he'd said those words, those excruciating words.

"I love you, Naruto."

Lord...take me now.

--

The next chapter will have a twist. (Just let me think of it.)

I'm the worse at making touching stories.

I guess this isn't long enough. I'm tired... I say that a lot but...

Okay...I ran out of excuses. I thought I should just end it there.

And I'm bad at making interesting chapters. I'll make one chapter amazingly good then the rest is all...arghh.

Don't hate on me TTTT


	4. Love Drug

Okay, thanks for all your support

Okay, thanks for all your support. I appreciate it. It makes me happy and not wanting to give up. YAY!! –Flails with happiness-

Okay, I promised a twist and I forgot it, I flipped out, and then remembered I wrote it down somewhere but couldn't find the paper so I have to...OMG I JUST REMEMBERED IT!! Enjoy. : 3

There's actually more then one XD (There is?)

**Dedicated to Nathan and Jake**! (No, not a gay couple. They are interested friends of mine from school that think I'm a totally twisted writer.)

SHORT SHORT

SHORT SHORT

SHORT SHORT

SHORT SHORT

SHORT SHORT

SHORT SHORT

SHORT SHORT

--

Sometimes I wish that the rumors of Armageddon were true, because that would mean the ending of this.

And this just got more awkward. I wish I could run. I have to say something!

"Um...Sasuke, you do know I have a-" he held up his hand to me.

"I know, I know. But that won't stop me from..." his eyes looked behind me.

"Just what are you to doing?" it was Gai. I turned around and gave him a funny smile. Saved by the gay...I mean Gai.

"Sorry, I don't feel good. Can I go to the nurse's office?" oh yeah, nurse Shizune, one word, one syllable and three letters.

H-O-T...exclamation point! She's in her thirties but damn. Gai gave me a look that said 'you lucky bastard.' Gai has been trying to get her to go out with him for so long. She won't because...oh you know the answer.

"Alright, Uzumaki, I'll send someone to check on you later."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nurse Shizune is so nice; our principle, Dr. Tsunade, taught her everything she knows. She's still teaching her things today.

"Ah, Naruto. What seems to be the problem?" I gave her my sick face and held my breath so my face would turn kind of blue. I'm good with faces; I have a lot of them.

"I'm sick, I might die." I chuckled. "I am sick though."

"Okay, lie down, I have to go though because Dr. Tsunade is giving me more pointers and also before you're gym teacher decides to come visit me again." I smiled, that poor, poor man. She left and I laid down, thinking about the recent events. I mentally wrote down a list of things that's happened in order.

First, Sasuke...took a hold of me.

Next, Sai makes out with me in the change room.

Then, Sasuke kicks the shit out of him, then also explaining the fight back in grade eight and tells me he loves me.

Also it comes to my attention that I didn't do anything about the rape. I didn't call the cops or anything. I just took it, like I wanted it... and...I do not like guys but Sasuke is kinda...uh, if I was a girl I would defiantly...

...NO!

Then suddenly my thought bubble was burst by Sasuke running into the room. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"What? Stop staring at me like that with those beautiful, blue...uh...braces." Okay, now I'm scared.

"I don't have braces, Sasuke!"

"Right...yeah."

"Are you okay?" He shook his head fast.

"No, I'm not. I really need to tell you the real reason why I did what I did that day in the mall." Oh, this should be...interesting; I nodded my head.

"Okay, so I have liked you for a long time and my brother is the only one who knew besides Sai. He didn't care; he thought it was cute in weird way."

Oh yeah, Itachi is Sasuke's brother and a big junkie, also a drug dealer. He sells everything almost and does everything almost, from weed to heroine. (Is that how you spell it?) Itachi is good brother though, he's always looking after Sasuke and for a druggy he's always looking out for him.

"He kept telling me to make a move but I was way too afraid to. Cause I knew that you have a...anyways. I got a headache that day and Itachi gave me a pill and sent me off. Guess I should have noticed that there was a smiley face on the fucking pill!" Awe fuck, you're joking me, right?

"Yup, ecstasy. That bastard got his ass kicked when I got home. Mentally though, he'd totally whip me if I tried to pull a punch on him. Well, I have to get back to class before Gai makes me do more laps." I looked away from him. What do I do? He looked back at me before heading out the door then left. I let a breath out, _ah, finally he's gone_. That was harsh. _'He was still my friend but-'._

Then, Sasuke came rushing back in, took my head and kissed me. Holy gay anal, batman! (Keep laughin') He let go and ran out, and me being such an idiot, sat there until the bell rang with a blank face. If you want the truth, I'm not gay, sure you know that by now but that was a really good kiss and I hated it! I mean he had such soft lips that I should of ripped off with my teeth! I should have punched him in the nuts too, so hard it makes him sterile; but now that...

WAIT!

Was I kissing back!?

--

Next Chapter: 'Dilemma'

Sorry, short again!!

But I just can't wait to put it on fanfiction.

Don't worry; I have a lot to put on the next chapter I think...maybe.

SHORT SHORT

SHORT SHORT

SHORT SHORT

SHORT SHORT

SHORT SHORT

SHORT SHORT

SHORT SHORT


	5. Dilemma

All right, here we are, Bathroom Stall!! My gawd, it's been forever, and I think I lost my somewhat of a writing...touch? Does that make sense?

Because of my own story, I'm afraid to go to the bathroom at a mall.

I realized how somewhat calm Naruto is. I mean like, if my best friend ever raped me...uh...yeah...if that ever happened to me, I'd be freaking out.

I also realized that as I go through my story in my mind, the characters are..well, out of character. How come my stories end up like this?

Uh DISCLAMER? I don't own any movies I talk about or Naruto....whatever.

--

'_I don't think I was kissing back. Was I? Nah couldn't have been. I mean if I liked him back, then I would be having weird feelings in my stomach, like butterflies or...' _Just as I thought that, I started to get butterflies in my , it felt like they're exploding. Maybe a fluke, or whatever that word is. I'm in absolute denial.

"Naruto! Baby! There you are." I heard a familiar voice behind me. A girl with long, blond hair that was tied up in a loose pony tail hugged me from behind, but because of Sasuke, I had a reflex and elbowed her in the face. I quickly turned around to the scariest angry, sad face I've ever seen.

"Ah!" I've never seen Ino this angry before. She cupped her hand over her nose. I hugged her before she could hit me back.

"Damn, I'm so sorry, baby. Don't hurt me." I am such a little pussy.

Yamanaka Ino is my girlfriend.

I wrapped my arms around her once again. She was crying. Don't I feel like a shithead?

"Are you okay?" I asked her in a whisper. She nodded. Damn you, Sasuke!

"I'm fine." Then she got up, stood straight and wagged her finger at me.

"Where have you been? Have you been hanging with that Sakura again? What did I tell you about her? She's nothing but trouble!" she screamed at me. Sakura is a straight A student, she's a bit of a clean freak, she's so clean, you'd slip when you hug her.

"Ino, Sakura has been my best friend forever, you can't just make me _not _hang out with her." she grabbed my shoulder, squeezed and said:

"Pressure point." I sat there with my famous blank look on my face when I realized that there was pain in my shoulder causing me to fall over.

"Ah, oh my gawd, I'm sorry!!" Ino kept squeezing.

"And..?"

"And I will never speak to that ugly, fat bitch Sakura ever again!" she finally let go. I let out a breath of relief and fell over. She came to my level.

"Better."

Now I have to secretly hang out with Sakura. What a pain in the ass.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After coming up with some excuses to have Ino leave me alone. I went home and was about to crash on the couch when my dad comes in the door.

"I'm home!" he yelled as I missed the couch. I put myself on my elbows and looked at him.

"For once, and probably ten minutes." I could hear my mom laughing from the hallway. He smirked at me.

"Well, still a smartass?" I jumped up and smiled like I was little child. I'm such a dork.

"Yup!" he grinned. He came up and put his arm around my shoulder.

"So, how's school going? How are Sasuke and Sakura? Are you doing drugs yet; you drinking? What's that I smell in your breath? How's Ino?" He squeezed his arm around my neck tighter.

"You're still a virgin, right?" I slipped under and out of his grip.

"DAD!?!" he stuck out his hands in fists.

"Come and get me!" he said mockingly. I ran up and did a little tackle but it didn't take him down; he was a strong guy. We wrestled a bit until my mom screamed at us to stop because we bumped a decreretive something or other over and broke it during our play fight.

"I JUST BOUGHT THAT!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a painful battle with my dad and a painful beating from my mom, dinner was ready; it feels like it' been forever since I've eaten anything. Tonight, my mom made me ramen that made all my problems go away about Sasuke, about Ino and how I have to secretly hang out with Sakura behind her back. That was until my dad asked about them again.

"Uh, Ino's doing fine, we've been getting along." I answered quietly.

"...and Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Sakura's good. She always seems to be busy nowadays."

"And Sasuke?"

"Sasuke....? Uh...he's..uh...fine."

"Well, that's good. His brother doing alright?" he asked, but more serious. Everyone knows what Itachi does, it's no secret. It's only the organization that he's a part of that's a mystery. They call themselves 'Akatsuki' and that's all anyone knows.

"He's....fine." Okay, I'm done with this. Even talking about or thinking about anything that could enolve Sasuke, like talking about his brother for instance, bothers me. I still don't understand. Was I kissing back or not? It was all a blur. I quickly finished my dinner and went to my room. I needed to sleep this off. I could hear my parents talking in the other kitchen.

"That was odd." Mom said.

"Hmpt, puberty." My Dad chuckled. "I wish he just stayed ten."

"Me too" my mom agreed. "That was the best year."

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day was horrible. All last night saw Sasuke's face. I had a dream of him raping me again, over and over again. It was more painful then it actually was. Sasuke and his penis are burnt into my brain now. He was giving me the ol' 'in and out'.

Heh, I was watching a Clockwork Orange the other day. So I've been talking with a thick british accent. "He was giving me the ol' in and out" was my way of saying I was being fucked...in the ass really hard. Of course, it's not as bad as it was after I watched Snatch with Brad Pitt, not understanding a fucking thing he's saying.

...and I also had an erge to try and feed Sasuke to pigs. Heh.

It was Saturday and I have nothing to do. I don't have a job and everyone else is probally busy, hopefully. Ino is probally gonna show up.

Then came a knock on my door.

Well speak of the 'Sasuke'. He's scarier than the devil. I would have rather had Satan fuck me.

Wait...no. NO ONE SHOULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!

I ran to the door, because the knocking became impatent. I opened the door to find none other than Sasuke. WHAT IS WITH HIM? How the fuck does he even have the guts to even look in the eyes? I mean, I know they are blue and pretty but...fuck!

Uh....but..fuck? Buttfuck? Oh shit.

"Uh. Hey....." he said, stairing at the ground. Although, I think he was...or was it my stiff penis?

Wait....STIFF!? What the fuck is going on?!

"Happy to see me, Naruto?" he smiled...almost hopefully. I freaked.

"No, I'm not. What the fuck do you want!?" I yelled.

"You. Obviously. But only to talk. Okay?" he put his hands up. "So please don't punch me."

"Whatever, just let me get changed, okay?" I said, I was about to close the door when he stopped it with his hand. He gave me a serious look, untl he grinned and said:

"Can I watch?" he laughed. Okay, yeah. I had it. I mean, I agreed I would talk to him but...

...that's it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So after we got out of the clinic to get help with Sasuke's sudden "falling-down-the-stairs" accident, we went to get something to eat. But....not as a date of course.

"Ahh...ramen. Have some Sasuke, maybe it'll take away the pain from your broken nose. I'm sorry, I don't know what I could have slipped on to make my fist hit your face like that." I chuckled under my breath. Heh, he didn't look that amused by my joke.

"Okay, let's just get down to it alright? I'm....sorry. I know we've had this talk already about why I did it, but it didn't end well, I think. So I just really am sorry. Like I can't beleive that you didn't go to the police or anything." Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Yeah, why didn't I go to the police? Maybe it was because he was my best friend and for some reason I just couldn't. I was afraid to do anything at the time.

"Sasuke...I..." I started.

"...don't feel the same, and I know that you have a girlfriend. Which, just to put this out there, please don't get angry. Ino treats you horribly. She won't let you hang out with Sakura who's been your best friend since the beginning of your time line." he said.

Time line?

"Well, she's not a nice person. But that's probably the only side of her you've seen. The days I piss her off."

"When you hang out with Sakura?"

"Uh....yeah."

"See what I mean? This girl can't do that to you. BRO'S BEFORE HO'S!! Get that through your mind."

"Sasuke, I thought we were hear to talk about your little sex drive." I said.

"Uh.....look I just uh....I..don't remember what I was going to say...." then Sasuke rushed up, grabbed me by shirt and pulled me towards him. Oh yeah. He did it again.

He kissed me.

Boom and he's out of there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heh....

I'm random .

There, sorry it was short. Such along time to wait and this is all you get?

I'd be pissed too. And I'm sorry if things don't make sense, I had to rush. :3


	6. Sucker Punch

Why meee? Why did it have to be me? There are plenty of other...fine...looking men out there! But Sasuke went off and chose me? I've been avoiding him for a month now, surprised I've kept it going this long.  
I think he got the message that I need some time away. It's not like I'm kicking him out of my life...no. I've known him too long, he's been like a brother. Which is what makes this whole situation so fucked up. But is also why I never told anyone. Not only to protect my dignity, but I guess his too. What he did, it was like drunk texting, except it was ecstacy and he wasnt texting thats for sure.  
He hasn't called me, e mailed me, hasn't showed up at my door, hasn't been to any classes...in fact, I haven't seen him at all at school. Sakura hasn't either...

Speaking of Sakura, she has been asking a lot of questions, which I've become quite clever at avoiding to answer. "Where's Sasuke? Have you seen him? what happened between you two? You've been acting weird, Naruto! Naruto? Can you answer me? Naruto?"

She's been quite repetitive for the past 30 days. I'm tired of it but finally I told her to find out for herself.

"I don't know! No one knows, Sakura! Sometimes you got stop asking questions and just fucking find out for yourself! Go to his house! Call him! Something! Just stop asking me all these questions!" I snapped at her. he look on her face was a hurtful one, but she knew I had a slight point. Gotta take matters into your own hands.

She looked at her watch and turned towards me again.

"Naruto, somethings obviously going on between you two. You haven't been apart this long since when you went away for summer camp 5 years ago. But that was for what? A week?" She opened my front door. "You better tell me sooner or later." As she turned to walk out the door, a sudden sound of cracking and a yelp caught me off guard and I charged to the door to only find Ino with fist and teeth clenched and staring angrily down at the fallen Sakura.

Ino sucker punched her.

"Ino? What are you doing?" I yelled, trying to keep the tone slightly down, didn't want to piss her off more so I sounded scared, not angry. I was angry though... just more scared. Ino sharply lifted her head to look at me, flame in her eyes. She also looked very cold and purple in the face. She doesn't live very far from me.

Has she been sitting outside my house this entire time? I didn't need this. I had to end it. i understood her jealousy of Sakura, but punching someone I've known all my life... my best friend? I'd have to draw the line now, or forever be haunted by this crazy bitch. Ino walked over Sakura towards me...as I walked towards Sakura and pushed Ino's hands away from me as she reached out. I bent down to help Sakura up.

"Ino. I think you should leave...right now." I told her sternly. "Tomorrow, I will meet you after school, and we are going to have a very long talk. Now go." I swung my arm towards the door gesturing her to leave. She was furious, but the tone of my voice kept her calm. She knew what was going to happen after school tomorrow but to save her ass, she has to keep calm now. After 5 minutes of standing on the sidewalk in front of my steps...she left.

I layed Sakura on my couch, icepack to her head. Ino had a good punch, but not very goot aim. I'm sure she tried to aim for Sakura's nose, but she basically just swung at her forehead. Which didn't break or at least fracture anything, only gave one hell of a headache. Poor Sakura. i could only imagine the other shit that could've happened if she had caught me just hanging out with Sakura all those other times. At least, I'll be able to end it. Hopefully I'll get to walk away with my "valuable jewels" in tact.  
but just in case, I'll wear a cup.

"...find Sasuke, Naruto. I have a bad feeling..." Sakura startled me with her quiet words. I totally forgot about the Sasuke topic, but now that's all that going to be on my mind for the rest of the night. Sakura fell asleep...and mom came home. I usually wouldn't have girls sleep over, even Sakura. It's not that my parents care, they don't at all. I'm a teenager and i do teenager-y things and girls happen to be one of them. But I don't. It's not really my thing to have girls sleep over. I don't know why. Dad always said though: "Hey, as long as I don't find a man in your bed that's not you, I'm okay." Don't get the man wrong, he doesn't hate on anyone who'd different, whether colour of skin or likes the same gender. Hell, in fact I'm pretty sure he has a few friends who are homosexual. There's one I'm pretty sure is. I think his name is Gai. But I'm his son, I'm a whole different story.

Mom raised her eyebrow at me. I took her arm and walked her to the kitchen and explained everything.

"Honey..." She rested her hand on my shoulder. "I told you I had a bad feeling about that Yamanaka girl." I dropped my head.

"I know mom...I know." She smiled at me.

"People change, Naruto. Some for the best, some for the worst."

"I know...mom." I raised my head. "I'm going to call Mrs. Haruno, and let her know what happened." she nodded. Sakura lives on the other side of the city. And its a big city. I wouldnt let her get on the train in this condition or at this time of night anyways. I gave Sakura a blanket as she still slept on the couch. I, myself, was quite tired. The Sasuke subject had worn me out way before Ino showed up. Sakura wants me to find him and I'm not sure how or if I'll even do that. But I guess we'll see how I feel in the morning.

Oh My. I'm sorry for disappearing on all of you. the past couple of years have been crazy but I'm trying to fin my way back to sanity.

Clearing my writer's block is a good step.

thank you to all those who still read my crap 3 


End file.
